


Lover's Rock

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M, Punk!Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-23
Updated: 2005-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC17. Keith discovers a new passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Rock

**Author's Note:**

> for lunaris for your birthday and so much more.  
> Thanks to minttown1 for the beta. Any mistakes contained herein are mine.

Keith stepped out of the elevator and paused upon hearing the sound of the Clash vibrating though the walls. He blinked in surprise. He'd been sure that he was going to find a note saying Anderson had gone clubbing. He'd seen the way Anderson had fidgeted through the first half of his newscast. For the past few days he'd seen the signs of the nervous energy building in his lover and known it was only a matter of time before Anderson went haring off on some wild and reckless adventure or spent a couple of nights out clubbing.

He opened the door and entered. His breath caught in his throat. Anderson was wearing those tight leather pants that he seemed to recently favor (He was almost positive that Andy had been taking fashion tips from Jake since they were obscenely lowly and had appeared after an evening out to see the Scissor Sisters.) and nothing else while he danced around the living room.

Keith chuckled softly as the music segued from Death or Glory to Take Your Mama. Only Anderson would make a playlist that went from the Clash to the Scissor Sisters.

Anderson's eyes flew open at the sound of Keith's laughter and instantly found him. Keith gulped in surprise as Anderson stalked towards him. Right at this moment, he could honestly say that he knew how a small animal felt when a large predator was chasing him, because the look in Anderson's eyes left no doubt in his mind that he was going to be devoured. Keith backed up a pace only to have Anderson step even closer.

"Dance with me."

"I…" Keith looked into Anderson's eyes and knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Don't dance," he finished lamely.

"Yes, you do." Anderson pulled him closer so they were entwined and began to move sinuously against him.

Keith closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. He'd never been comfortable dancing - he always felt too inelegant and too self-consciencous. He leaned down to kiss Anderson, hoping to distract the other man.

"Dancing first, fucking later," Anderson said as he pulled back slightly.

Grimacing, Keith slowly swayed to the music. He knew he was off-beat when Anderson grabbed his ass and began to move him. He hissed in surprise as Anderson's cock brushed against his thigh. He jerked forward, trying to increase the contact.

Anderson tightened his grip on Keith, guiding him through the motions but not letting him get any closer. "Not yet," Andy whispered into Keith's ear. His hand slid up Keith's back, caressing him and lightly kneading the muscles through his shirt.

He sighed as his body began to relax and the movements began to feel natural. "Fuck," Keith moaned as Anderson's cock began to rub against him in time to the music. He inhaled deeply and struggled to keep control. He knew that the moment he stopped dancing so would Anderson, and right now he wanted to see where this was going.

The music faded and an unfamiliar song began. Their dancing slowed as Anderson moved them to the new beat. Once again their bodies were intertwined. Keith stifled a moan as Anderson's thigh came into contact with his cock. He reached around Anderson, pulling him closer, increasing the friction.

Andy leaned up and kissed him passionately as the song ended. His tongue sought out Andy's only to have Anderson step away from him. He blinked open his eyes.

"Come along."

Keith frowned. Anderson always spent hours in the clubs, coming home in the wee hours of the morning. "We're not going to dance more?"

"I have other plans for you." Anderson took him by the hand and proceeded to walk him to his bedroom. As he stepped over the threshold, his hand was dropped and Anderson attacked his clothing. Grinning, Keith helped him by unbuttoning his pants and yanking out his shirt. He pulled on his tie as Anderson undid it only to be stopped. Keith looked down at the tie and back up at Anderson questioningly.

Andy grinned wickedly; the predatory glint was back in his eyes. He yanked Keith forward with the tie, kissed him quickly on the mouth then leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to make this last as long as possible."

Keith chuckled softly. "You can try."

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Anderson asked, punctuating each word with a nibble down Keith's neck.

"Stop isn't the," Keith moaned as Anderson as nibbled where Keith's neck met his shoulder, "right word."

Anderson dropped the tie and pushed Keith's shirt the rest of the way off. "No?" he asked before returning his attention to that particularly sensitive spot.

Arching into the caress, he groaned. "God, no."

"Then what's the correct word?"

"Speed." Keith ran his hands down the center of Anderson's chest, pausing briefly to tweak the already aroused nipples. "Try to speed you up." His fingers glided across Anderson's hipbones in small but ever increasing circles.

"I like slow," Anderson breathed.

Keith unfastened and lowered the zip on Anderson's pants. He reached in and grasped Anderson's cock. "And I like hard and fast," he said and gave a quick tug.

"Maybe something in between the two is in order," Anderson gasped. He fumbled with Keith's pants. "But first we need to get you out of your clothes."

Stepping back, Keith toed off his shoes and shucked his pants and underwear in one fluid movement.

"You do want it hard and fast." Andy grinned.

Keith sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Anderson closer. He nuzzled Anderson's navel. "You've been teasing me since I got home."

"A few short dances are hardly what I call teasing." Anderson eased his pants down over his cock and off. "Teasing would've been to dance with you for hours and then leave you wanting."

He scooted farther back onto the bed. "Maybe teasing isn't the right word." He leaned back, closed his eyes, and slowly began to stroke his cock. "Maybe arousing is the right word."

Keith felt the bed dip as Anderson joined him on the bed. He continued his slow strokes as he heard the drawer on the bedside table open and close.

"Arousing might be the word you're looking for."

His hand was stilled and gently lifted off. The bottle of lube was set in his hand and Keith automatically flicked it open. He waited a few moments and then looked down to see Anderson waiting expectantly for him. He sat up slightly and poured lube into Anderson's hand. He closed and dropped the tube onto the bed. Keith inhaled deeply as Anderson began to stretch him. "Oh, fuck."

Andy's lips caught his and kissed him thoroughly. He added another finger to the stretching and slowed his movements down.

"Now," Keith growled and batted at Anderson's hand. "Fuck me now."

Andy eased his fingers out and used the lube to coat his cock. Slowly, he pushed in using short strokes, taking his time.

Keith moaned and pulled Andy down to him. He urged Andy to go faster and harder with his kisses. Keith's hands slid down Anderson's back and came to rest on his ass. He teased the puckered opening with his fingertip and felt Anderson jerk in response. Closing his eyes, he let the sensations roll over him as Anderson sped up and the friction on his cock was increased. He groaned as Andy thrust hard and deep -- once, twice, then stilled as he came. Shuddering, he followed Anderson over the edge.

Keith sighed as Anderson slumped down into his arms. He stroked Andy's hair and gently tipped Andy's head up to kiss him. The kiss was soft and tender and didn't last nearly long enough.

Breaking the kiss, Anderson eased out of Keith and rolled off of him. He pecked Keith on his forehead and climbed out of bed.

Keith watched as Anderson retreated into the bathroom. He shook his head. It was time like these that he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He yanked back the covers, plumped up the pillows, and settled back onto the bed.

"So why didn't you go clubbing tonight?" Keith asked as Andy returned.

"I wanted to cut out the middle men."

Keith's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Middle men?"

"All the men I tease and leave hanging to come home to you." Anderson wiped the come and sweat off of Keith. He slid under the covers, curled around Keith, and rested his head on Keith's shoulder. "I think I'm going to make my new hobby teaching you to dance."

Keith frowned at Anderson, "I think I need to find you a better hobby than torturing me."

"Torture?" Anderson looked up at him skeptically. "You call what we just did torture?"

"No, I call dance lessons torture."

"Tonight was your first lesson," Anderson said with a grin and settled back down.

Keith chuckled. If dance lessons had been like that when he was younger, he would've taken them in a heartbeat. "How many lessons do you think I need?"

"A lot. The Clash and the Scissor Sisters are slow music compared to what I normally dance to."

Keith's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't thought that music had been slow. "I'm going to need a lot of lessons."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Anderson murmured sleepily.

"I would hope not." Keith smiled faintly and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep to the thought of many nights spent dancing with Anderson.


End file.
